The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a plurality of process units which are disposed in parallel.
There has been known a charging device, in which ions are generated by applying voltage to a wire-shaped or comb-shaped electrode and contacted on a surface of a photosensitive drum to charge the photosensitive drum.
An image forming apparatus is known, which includes a plurality of process cartridges (process units) having a photosensitive drum and a charging device and disposed in parallel and an LED unit (exposing unit) disposed between the process units, and is configured so that air having been passed between the process unit and the exposing unit flows toward the charging device and the photosensitive drum which is disposed in the front of the charging device. In the above configuration, it is possible to efficiently charge the photosensitive drum or prevent attachment of a foreign material to an electrode of the charging device.